This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for LOCKING APPARATUS OF COMPUTER SYSTEM USING USB HUB earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on the 12th of July 1997, and there duly assigned Serial No. P97-32391 by that Office, a copy of which application is annexed hereto.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer system using an universal serial bus (USB) hub and, more particularly, to a display monitor of a computer system having a screen locking switch for controlling information signal from an information input device such as a keyboard and a mouse, and for preventing computer programs from unwarranted interference.
2. Related Art
A general computer system includes a computer main unit (which may have built-in storage devices such as floppy disks, hard disks and CD-ROM), a keyboard and a monitor connected to the main computer unit. Other computer peripheral devices such as an input mouse, a printer, a scanner, a telephone, and an external modem may also be connected to the main computer unit. These peripheral devices are generally supplied with power when the computer main unit is provided with power, or supplied with power by operation of a separate power ON/OFF switch. When power is supplied, each peripheral device must be initialized and pre-heated before use. The power supply is consumed by the peripheral device until manual power termination regardless whether the peripheral device is in use or not.
CRT monitor which is widely used as a display device of the computer system processes information signal received from the computer system via a signal transmission cable and provides a visual display of the processed information signal on a screen. When there is no signal from the computer system, the monitor remains idle. For purposes of conserving power, the display of data image on the monitor may be blanked during the period of inactivity and re-displayed when the computer system becomes active, i.e., when an input device such as a keyboard is operated. In addition, a screen saver function may be provided by software to store current image data in a separate memory and provides a visual display of a screen saving image during the period of inactivity. However, the screen saving function is automatic and is carried out after a predetermined time of inactivity. The user cannot lock the screen at a specific time that s/he desires. As a result, error may be generated in the program due to continuous keyboard operation by other users.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a computer system having a screen locking function for locking a screen precisely at a desired time in order to prevent programs from unwarranted interference.
It is also an object to provide a computer system with a screen locking switch conveniently located on a display monitor for permitting a user to lock a screen of the display monitor and disable operation of input devices such as a keyboard and mouse.
It is further an object to provide a computer system using a universal serial bus (USB) hub for power and data distribution to different peripheral devices with a screen locking switch located on a display monitor for controlling operation of input devices such as a keyboard and mouse.
It is yet an object to provide a computer system providing an on-screen visual display of a screen locking function to inform a user of the status of computer operation.
These and other objects of the present invention can be achieved by a computer system provided with a screen locking function which comprises a computer main unit; information input is devices electrically connected to said computer main unit for permitting a user to input information to the computer main unit for data processing operation; a display device for providing a visual display of information processed by the computer main unit; and a screen locking apparatus positioned on the display device, for permitting the user to manually disable operation of the information input devices temporarily.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a computer system provided with a screen locking function may be constructed with a computer main unit, a universal serial bus hub electrical connected to the computer main unit serving as a central connection point for power and data distribution to information input devices and a display device; and a screen locking switch positioned on the display device, for permitting a user to manually lock a screen of the display device and disable operation of the information input devices via the universal serial bus (USB) hub.